


REQUEST FORM

by Undertale_Sins023



Series: Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High? (Skele-Bois/Reader One-Shot Series) [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_Sins023/pseuds/Undertale_Sins023
Relationships: Papyrus/Reader, Sans/Reader
Series: Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High? (Skele-Bois/Reader One-Shot Series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068524
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	REQUEST FORM

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Special](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288995) by [Sonamyluffer101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101). 



Inspo: Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?-Arctic Monkeys 

Request Form UNDERTALE AU

-There's Gonna be Smut (obviously) 

Skeletons Involved in this series: 

-Undertale Skeletons

-Underfell 

-Underswap

-Swapfell 

-Horrortale 

-Any Bad Guy Sans 

Ink Sans 

Dream Sans

You get the point right? 

First Comes First Serve so after Dream Sans whoever comments first, comes first :D

  
  


My main goal that each one-shot is about 5,000-20,000 words EACH 

Angst so much angst 

Smut

One-sided shit 

Cheating? 

Poly? 

GIVE ME IDEAS GUYS I'M HERE FOR IT 

Hah hah 

-UTS023


End file.
